Quando os destinos se encontram
by JuLipe
Summary: [DG]Gina está solitária. Os três amigos haviam partido em uma jornada e ela estava morando na Sede da Ordem. Quando, uma série de fatos irão mudar o ritmo de sua vida.
1. Cartas e mais cartas

Depois de um conturbado ano, com o recomeço de uma guerra cada vez mais perigosa, Gina não conseguia dormir devido a grande quantidade de pesadelos que começaram desde o dia em que teve que se separar de harry. Gina estava morando na sede da Ordem, onde sempre ficava alerta a qualquer tipo de som que poderia ser da volta de seu amado. Porém, já havia passado três semanas e não havia uma alma caridosa disposta a lhe dizer o que harry estava fazendo. Ela sabia que devia estar procurando algo relacionado a Voldemort, pois ele estava na companhia de seu irmão, Rony e de Hermione. Mas, enquanto ela ficava sozinha sem ninguém com quem conversar, escrevia em seu diário, andava pela casa(que era muito grande e misteriosa. Quando chegou na Sede da Ordem, depois de mais uma ano letivo conturbado, Gina logo descobriu um quarto para ela e passava horas a arrumá-lo. Ela pensava em como seria sua vida a partir da morte de Dumbledore. Já fora informada que a escola estava, por enquanto fechada e ela estava apreensiva com tudo, estava triste, pois ninguém lhe dava atenção. Eram quase dez horas, quando uma coruja apareceu em sua janela e, ávida por algum contato, ela abriu a janela para deixar o pássaro entrar mas este simplesmente esticou a pata, lhe entregou o bilhete e saiu voando. Gina, achando tudo muito estranho desceu para mostrar para alguém a carta com medo de ser alguma coisa ruim.  
Ao chegar no térreo encontrou todos tristes e perguntou-lhes:

-O que aconteceu?-mas uma Tonks, muito chorosa lhe informou que houvera uma batalha entre um pequeno grupo de comensais e da Ordem, onde dois comensais haviam sido feridos e outro havia morrido, porém isso custou a vida de um dos membros da ordem que ela não conhecia(ela não conhecia quase ninguém mesmo...), porém todos pareciam gostar muito daquela pessoa.

Gina estava apreensiva, pois não sabia realmente se era perigoso abrir a carta, mas havia tanto tempo que ansiava por contato humano(de sua idade, claro).A ruiva então mostrou a carta para a mãe, quando esta se dirigiu à cozinha. Muito apreensiva, gina viu sua mãe fitar a carta por um momento, lançou um olhar divertido, apesar da mágoa pelo seu colega da Ordem e lhe disse: -Não se preocupe, parece que é do Hospital St. Mungus, seu pai e eu sabíamos que eles estavam recrutando bons alunos de Hogwarts para ajudar. Merlin sabe como precisamos de ajuda! Vamos, leia, sei que irá se alegrar.

Gina ao ler a carta se sentiu realmente bastante feliz, leu-a várias vezes:

_"Cara aluna Virgínia Weasley,  
Viemos através desta lhe informar que seu nome foi nos enviado de Hogwarts e após uma avaliação de suas notas descobrimos que necessitamos de você no hospital devido a grande procura por nossos serviços nesses tempos de guerra. Pedimos que você compareça amanhã às 10hrs da manhã para fazermos um rápida reunião e se for de seu interesse, começará a trabalhar dentro de uma hora a partir do término dessa reunião. É importante destacar que esse trabalho não será remunerado por enquanto. Detalhes serão ditos no dia marcado ._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lunny Growless.Diretora-chefe."_

Enfim, ela finalmente seria útil! E poderia ajudar os feridos da guerra. Olhou para a mãe que lhe balançou positivamente a cabeça. Com isso, Gina beijou os pais e correu para o quarto mal podendo se conter de felicidade. Tentou dormir, mas a expectativa não estava deixando, porém depois de alguns longos minutos, gina adormeceu em um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Ao acordar a ruiva se espreguiçou, como se nada tivesse acontecido e quando se lembrou, correu para o banheiro para tomar banho. Saindo, penteou os cabelos, jogou um pó no cabelo que o fez secar instantaneamente(odiava seus cabelos molhados), colocou uma calça jeans um tanto surrada, uma blusa de botão azul claro com pequenas flores desenhadas, e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã, quando notou que já passava de nove horas e então resolveu que iria comer por lá mesmo. Quando chegou à sala estavam todos reunidos, e ela chamou sua mãe que lhe informou que seu pai a levaria nesse primeiro dia no hospital, mas que das próximas vezes ela teria que ir via-flú.

Chegando lá, seu pai lhe deu as últimas instruções para que sua filha não se perdesse. Instruiu-a para ir diretamente para casa via-flú. Com isso, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se afastou, com um sorriso que há muito tempo não via estampado no rosto de seu pai.

Ela se adiantou para a direção de uma fila que presumiu serem outros chamados para ajudar o hospital, quando encontrou um grupo de três pessoas familiares.

Quando chegou mais perto percebeu que era Luna, Neville e Colin. Quando ela foi vista por Colin foi agarrada pelos amigos.  
-Gina! Como você está?-Luna foi a primeira a falar.-Não a via há tempos...

-Estou bem... sem nenhuma informação sobre nada... mas bem.  
-Bem, eu sei de algumas coisas, pois minha avó se comunica freqüentemente com alguns membros da Ordem -disse Neville, que continuava com as habituais formas arredondadas, porém havia ganho alguns centímetros verticalmente.  
-Olá Gina, como está?- perguntou Colin, que havia crescido também, porém, deferentemente do amigo neville, colin estava muito bonito. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais escuro, seu rosto, que antes era indiscutivelmente de uma criança, agora possuía formas bastante amadurecidas de um belo rapaz em seus dezesseis anos de idade. Seus olhos estavam lhe fitando, talvez com o mesmo interesse e quando ela percebeu que estava começando a corar, abaixou o rosto, mas não sem antes receber um amigável, infelizmente (?), beijo salpicado na bochecha. Passados alguns minutos, os quatro estavam numa animada, porém discreta, conversa sobre as várias vitórias conseguidas pela Ordem até então, quando Luna perguntou sobre seu irmão. Foi quando Gina sentiu uma pontada de tristeza percorrer seu estômago, indo até a garganta e, luna ao perceber que a amiga ficou emocionalmente abalada com a pergunta, resolveu mudar de assunto, lhes contando a mais nova matéria que seu pai, dono da revista "O Pasquim", iria escrever porém gina só conseguiu ouvir poucas palavras soltas que eram pouco convidativas a ela se esforçar para achar interessante. Quando luna acabou de falar, ela surgiu com a pergunta que todos estavam se fazendo:

-Gente, alguém sabe se realmente não haverá aulas no próximo ano em Hogwarts?  
-Minha avó disse que a Tonks dará aulas... então presumo que terá, neh?  
Ao saber disso gina e os outros dois colegas ficaram mais alegres e iniciaram uma conversa de como seria o próximo ano em Hogwarts. Quando o relógio marcava dez e meia todos foram chamados para uma sala grande, onde foram instruídos que eles seriam auxiliares curandeiros e que haviam sido escolhidos pelas altas notas em herbologia. Depois de quase uma hora de muitas instruções, os interessados formaram uma fila e receberam uma vestimenta para usarem no trabalho.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxx

Trabalhar no hospital era bastante exaustivo, pois a toda hora apareciam feridos e gina, como auxiliar tinha que pegar as informações sobre o que havia ocorrido com as pessoas, antes de encaminhá-las para a sala devida, onde iriam ser tratadas pelos medi-bruxos. Passadas 3 horas, Gina havia se lembrado que estava com fome e pediu para a medi-bruxa a qual ela estava ajudando para poder se retirar e poder comprar algo para comer. Gina, indo em direção do refeitório, distraída se chocou com neville que, depois de lhe pedir desculpas, se juntou a ela para comer alguma coisa. Gina estava trabalhando muito, principalmente para o primeiro dia mas se sentia feliz por poder ajudar os outros e ainda manter a cabeça longe dos pensamentos que envolviam um moreno de olhos verdes.

* * *

Quando deu sete horas da noite, gina estava se preparando para ir quando percebeu que o armário(que estava etiquetado com o seu nome) onde guardava seu uniforme, se encontrava uma carta. A letra, onde se lia seu nome, era bastante apressada e o pergaminho se encontrava sujo. Gina olhou para os dois lados, e ao perceber que se encontrava sozinha, resolveu abrir a carta.  
Gina não entendia muito bem, pois a carta, apesar de estar em seu armário, estava "endereçada" para os membros da Ordem. A carta devia estar em algum tipo de código, que gina não conseguiu compreender e antes que Colin a alcançasse a carta já se encontrava segura em se bolso. A ruivinha logo fechou seu armário e foi ver o que o amigo queria. Colin lhe dissera que iria acompanhá-la até a sala onde as lareiras estavam preparadas para a saída de todos os jovens recrutados.  
-Te encontro amanhã, colin -disse gina, se despedindo do amigo, que mais uma vez lhe surpreendera com um beijo, deixando a ruiva embaraçada.  
-Até, Gina, vê se te cuida, sim?-Disse o belo menino, com um sorriso bastante bonito, que fez gina corar mais uma vez... esse sorriso era bastante incomum, nunca havia percebido esse tipo de sorriso no amigo. Era um sorriso mais que belo, era charmoso, sedutor... gina olhava aquele sorriso e imaginado onde já havia visto um igual.  
Ao chegar na sede, sua nova casa, se viu bastante cansada e resolveu tomar um banho. Depois de um banho bastante relaxante foi descer para comer algo, mas no caminho encontrou a casa vazia. Na verdade ela ouvia barulhos vindo do sótão, mas ela não podia passar lá por ser um local privado aos membros da Ordem. Percebendo que era um pouco assustador ficar sozinha num local tão deserto e sombrio, resolveu dar uma pequena corrida para fazer uns sanduíches . Gina estava se virando quando deu um encontrão em alguém bastante alto... Este alguém estava sujo, e impressionantemente, possuía o mesmo cheiro que a carta, esquecida no bolso de sua jeans que ainda estava usando. Mas o estranho não estava só...

N/A: Oi, pessoal! Bem, esta é a minha primeira fic, escrevi há muito tempo, mas agora vi quantos erros gramáticos tinha e mudei um pouco a história. Espero que gostem! E espero terminá-la antes do sétimo livro. Esta fic é D/G e eu tentarei ao máximo não fazer os dois óbvios demais.

Ah, sim, escrevam para dizer o que acharam da fic, pois, como uma adoradora do shipper D/G, sei que é difícil juntar os dois de uma maneira crível.


	2. Visitantes

Estava caindo, mas esse alguém a segurou. Olhou assustada para o alto e quando viu, era seu antigo professor de poções acompanhado de uma pessoa alta encapuzada. Gina se viu em pânico, não sabia o que fazer então fez o sabia melhor, gritou! Gritou tanto que o cansaço do dia, o susto e sua pouca reserva de energia a fizeram desfalecer. A ruiva acordou, ao que parecia na mesma hora e em sua frente apareceu mais uma vez Snape, com uma cara, além de oleosa, suja. Gina levantou pronta para correr, quando ouviu passos e na mesma hora estava um pequeno grupo da Ordem ao redor deles três. Deu uma pequena corrida até onde sua mãe estava e a abraçou. As pessoas olhavam de maneira selvagem e todos apontavam as varinhas para a dupla. Gina estava nervosa, mas se lembrou da carta a sua mãe, que a olhou e entregou a carta para Tonks. Gina,muito tensa, olhou para os lados e ouviu:

- Então, Snape... -era a voz de Lupin – Foi Ele realmente que escreveu essa carta? –perguntou com uma voz esperançosa.

- Sim – disse Snape sem expressão. Parecia realmente cansado.

- Então, acompanhe-nos pois tenho uma idéia sobre o que vieram fazer aqui. Narcisa, – Gina olhou incrédula para figura de uma mulher alta, que estava neste momento retirando o capuz e deixando à amostra um rosto realmente bonito – venha conosco, mas... creio que falta mais um em seu grupo, não?

- Sim, mas não quis trazer meu filho antes de conversarmos.

- Você sabe que ele se encontra em grande perigo, não?

-Meu filho sabe se esconder, mesmo assim, penso que ele não ficará onde está por muito tempo, já que a reação de vocês não foi de todo agressiva. Podemos ir?

Gina estava nervosa e muito confusa... não estava ali o assassino de um dos maiores bruxos de toda época? E acompanhado dele não estava uma mulher que era casada com um comensal da morte que ainda se encontrava preso? Mas Gina foi interrompida por sua mãe que a abraçava e a guiava para o lado oposto do rumo que o grupo tomava. Ela sentou-se à mesa que ficava na cozinha e sua mãe lhe preparou instantaneamente uns sanduíches. Comendo, a sua mãe lhe falou:

- Não se preocupe, filha, acredito que Severo estava falando a verdade. Ele parece não ter culpa -gina comia os sanduíches sem pressa e olhava para a mãe ainda com culpa:

-Eu deveria ter mostrado para vocês a carta. Ela apareceu no meu armário no hospital, mas estava tão cansada...-disse gina abaixando os olhos e recomeçando a mastigar o sanduíche.

-Não se preocupe, querida, nós também estávamos em uma reunião desde antes de você chegar. Mas o que importa é que você esteja bem, e que todos da Ordem estejam a salvo. Vamos, coma. - disse sua mãe bondosamente enquanto lhe servia uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

Gina sorriu, realmente mais aliviada, mas apesar da breve explicação, necessitava saber mais sobre o acontecido. A mãe, ao perceber o interesse de gina pela história lhe disse que nada mais sabia e que iria descer para a reunião. Com isso, pediu que ela ficasse ou na sala ou em seu quarto. Gina assentiu, e olhou sua roliça mãe sair se direcionando para o sótão.

Gina estava deitada no sofá, olhando as cinzas da lareira e imaginando que revelações espetaculares os recém-chegados estavam contando quando ouviu a porta abrir. Gina ficou logo de pé esperando encontrar seus amigos, mas o que viu a deixou um pouco nervosa. Em pé, um tanto molhado por causa da chuva que caía, loiro e alto, estava Draco Malfoy, filho da mulher que estava nesse momento no sótão da casa.

Gina olhou para os lados para ver se alguém vinha e descobriu Lupin e Narcisa irem ao encontro do mais novo visitante. Draco os olhou e logo, seu carrancudo rosto de medo e cautela, se transformou em uma imagem de alívio. Gina, se ajoelhou no sofá para observar discretamente a cena, que acabou sendo breve, já que Lupin e Narcisa conduziram de maneira urgente Draco. Mas por uma fração de segundo, gina percebeu os olhos de Draco caírem sobre ela. Não só nela como em tudo que estava a seu alcance, como se tentasse ao máximo registrar em sua mente o aspecto do local. Gina se deitou e começou a olhar para o teto, agora, com muito mais interesse em saber o que se passava no sótão da antiga casa dos Black. E depois de formular várias versões da história do porquê da inocência de Snape, caiu no sono.Acordou e deu uma olhada em seu relógio, que agora marcava dez horas. Encontrava-se sozinha na sala e resolveu subir para o seu quarto.

Gina entrou no seu quarto e se deitou, onde dormiu instantaneamente. Mas o sono da ruiva não foi nem de longe tranqüilo, recheado de pesadelos, os quais sempre mostravam Snape se virando contra a Ordem novamente que acabava por matar Harry. Num desses pesadelos, Gina acordou e quando olhou para o relógio, que marcava três horas da manhã, levantou-se para tomar um gole de água.Estava descendo vagarosamente quando ouviu um murmurinho na sala, esta que estava com luzes fortes.

Gina, possuída por uma forte curiosidade foi correndo em direção a sala mais rapidamente e encontrou o trio, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Eles estavam absortos em uma conversa bastante animada e Hermione estava com alguns pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa de centro apontando várias vezes para pontos diferentes do mesmo. Gina notou também que havia um menino deitado, que parecia dormir com o braço em cima do rosto. Ele usava vestes negras, um pouco sujas e o máximo que pôde ver do rosto eram seus cabelos loiros um tanto quanto bagunçados. Quando deu um passo à frente, pôde ver seu irmão arregalando os olhos e correndo para abraçá-la. Hermione fez o mesmo caminho, porém harry se levantou vagarosamente de se dirigiu à gina de uma maneira distante, dando-lhe apenas um beijo na bochecha. Gina estava triste, mas quando levantou os olhos e olhou profundamente nos de harry e percebeu que o ex-namorado estava profundamente triste, o que apesar de ser bastante egoísta, a deixou mais calma, pois sabia que harry estava apenas a protegendo, mas que realmente gosta dela, ainda. Gina foi se sentar em torno da mesa de centro onde eles estavam conversando e enquanto hermione guardava os pergaminhos que estavam espalhados, ela, harry e seu irmão ficaram conversando. Rony apontou para o sofá e disse em um tom mais baixo que apesar de acreditar que malfoy não tinha culpa, ainda não gostava dele. Gina, perguntou o que eles sabia da história e Harry, foi o primeiro a responder:

-Draco, apesar de ter realmente planejado o assassinato de Dumbledore- harry disse com uma leve rispidez- o fez por puro medo.

-...é, tremendo babaca, esse aí...-disse rony em um tom baixo mas transparecendo repulsa.

-E o que fez a Ordem acreditar?-perguntou Gina incrédula.

-Primeiro -começou harry- quando eu estava na torre com dumbledore- parou por um segundo- Draco entrou e realmente não parecia que ele estava com ânimo de matá-lo. Dumbledore falou que sabia que era Draco o culpado pelos "acidentes" que haviam acontecido durante o ano-e olhou discretamente para rony- mas que estava disposto a desculpar Draco, chamando-o para o "lado do bem". E, por mais impressionante que pareça, eu vi com meus próprios olhos draco **_quase_** aceitar, mas no momento em que ele parecia estar cedendo os outros comensais chegaram, logo em seguida Snape e então... aconteceu.

-Então... e Snape... o álibi? –disse gina, sedenta por respostas...

-A carta que você achou - disse hermione, agora se juntando ao grupo - era uma carta de Dumbledore, contando que ele havia combinado com Snape sua morte, já que o professor havia feito o pacto com Narcisa, o qual dumbledore já sabia que iria ocorrer, ou pelo menos previa, afinal, a tarefa que Voldemort deu a Malfoy era de extrema dificuldade e iria acontecer debaixo do nariz de Snape, que no caso, aparentava estar do lado dos comensais, então, seria muito lógico a mãe desesperada buscar ajuda com um amigo da família e amigo de Dumbledore. Parece que logo depois de desaparatarem, Snape sugeriu a Draco a mesma proposta este que, longe dos comensais, se sentiu mais confiante a aceitar. Narcisa, que apesar de ser simpatizante com os comensais, ama mais o filho e realmente percebeu que seu _"lord" _havia tentado matar seu filho em detrimento do fracasso de Lucio no ocorrido do ministério da magia. Enfim... parece que Voldemort, ao saber do fracasso de Draco, mandou Snape o matar...Snape parece que fingiu e como Voldemort confia muito em Snape... para os comensais, Draco não existe mais.– disse hermione em tom de conclusão- é isso, ou quase.

-E ele?-Perguntou Gina apontando para o rapaz, que agora era identificado como sendo Draco.

-Já estava dormindo quando chegamos e por mais que falássemos alto ele nem se moveu, parece que desmaiou mesmo.-respondeu Hermione.

Gina percebeu que não iria conseguir mais nada e se contentou com isso, já que era o bastante para pensar por muito tempo. Em seguida, começaram a conversar sobre amenidades, como o casamento de Gui e Fleur, que havia sido postergado, pois Gui ainda se encontrava em observação na época, porém já havia recebido alta e sendo assim estava remarcando a comemoração para o mais próximo possível.

Apesar da conversa estar animada, harry anunciou que eles deveriam dormir para acordarem dispostos no dia seguinte, pois iriam partir novamente em mais uma jornada. Enquanto seus amigos iam embora, gina resolveu sentar para terminar de digerir as idéias, mas foi logo percebendo que não queria que draco acordasse e a encontrasse ali.

Então, foi para a cozinha, pois seu estômago roncando a fez lembrar que sempre que acordava de madrugada ficava instantaneamente com fome. Estava fazendo mais sanduíches (perdera a conta de quantas vezes comia-os durante essa estadia na sede), quando malfoy apareceu na porta. Ele estava mais alto, mais magro e com a cara extremamente amassada. Gina teria rido à beça, se não fosse da cara do malfoy que riria, mas, deixando a aparência deplorável do menino de lado, ela não pôde deixar de ser educada(mesmo que com um malfoy), afinal, ele não devia estar se sentindo tão poderoso ao ponto de maltratar ela:

-Boa noite, malfoy...?-perguntou gina ainda um pouco temerosa.

-Boa noite... weasley...-com cara de quem não dá a mínima.

-Então... estou fazendo sanduíches, quer um?- perguntou gina, apontando uma pequena montanha de sanduíches com a faca.

-Nossa, weasley, pretendia comer tudo isso sozinha?-perguntou draco, com cara de escárnio- vai acabar ficando igual a su...

-Se não quer, responda simplesmente não!-Disse gina cortando a grosseria bastante pacificamente, como se já esperasse.

-Na verdade, eu gostaria de alguns sim...-disse draco, percebendo que já não era mais engraçado falar mal dessas pessoas, afinal, dependia delas agora.

-Quantos?-perguntou gina sem deixar de olhar o sanduíche que estava fazendo.

-Dois tá bom, 'brigado.

-Pegue-disse Gina entregando-lhe dois sanduíches- peraí, acho que tem algo para beber... tem cerveja amanteigada, quer?-perguntou a ruiva, com duas na mão.

-Hum, pode ser...-disse draco pegando a garrafa e colocando-a em cima da mesa, logo depois puxou um banco e se sentou na frente de Gina.

Draco abocanhou o primeiro pedaço como se tivesse ficado sem comer por muito tempo e logo que terminou de engolir tomou um gole da cerveja. Gina fez uma cara de riso(mas se conteve) e colocou mais dois sanduíches no prato dele mecanicamente...

Comeram em silêncio, pois não tinham muito assunto e quando os dois acabaram, gina puxou o prato de draco, juntou ao dela e se encaminhou para a pia.

-Ainda sou menor, não posso usar feitiço...

-Isso foi uma indireta?-disse draco rindo(um riso sem muita graça) e puxando a varinha para instantaneamente deixar os pratos limpos.

-Hum... obrigada, Malfoy -disse gina se dirigindo para as escadas.-Boa noite! Aliás, irá dormir aqui, não é? Já sabe qual é o seu quarto?

-Ahm... não preciso de sua ajuda, weasley -disse com ar de superioridade.

Com isso, Gina se retirou e percebeu com um sorriso que ele estava seguindo seus passos.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até uma e ela, com um sorriso de triunfo se virou para Draco e apontou o quarto, onde o irmão e harry dormiam:

-E aqui está... de nada Malfoy!-disse abrindo a porta, não sem antes bater seguida da voz de seu irmão lhe dizendo que podia abrir.

-Boa noite mano, e harry...durma bem.-Quando gina disse isso, virou-se e sentiu seu braço ser puxado virando-a novamente para contemplar harry, que lhe deu um beijo recatado nos lábios. Nessa hora, rony jogou um travesseiro em harry e falou algo como"não na minha frente" e harry riu, um pouco vermelho e disse um contido"eu te amo". Gina ficou bastante vermelha e quando olhou para draco,parecia que ele estava no décimo quinto sonho. Virou e desejou mais uma vez boa noite para os meninos e saiu. Chegou no quarto e hermione se encontrava sobre os pergaminhos. Perguntou à amiga se ela não iria dormir e teve como resposta um "daqui a pouco" e com isso, gina trocou de roupa e foi dormir, pois no dia seguinte iria mais uma vez ao hospital.

* * *

N/A: Oi... Capítulo 2! Bem, espero ter mostrado com clareza a idéia do porquê draco estar ali. Qualquer coisa me perguntem!

**Juliana ML**: A fanfic é Draco e Gina... pode deixar que o Colin é só paisagem... e bem, espero que goste do segundo capítulo

**Miaka-ELA**: No fim não era draco, pareceria óbvio demais, mas ele apareceu... Bjoks! Espero que goste desse capítulo!)


	3. Tarefa

Gina acordou muito bem disposta, estava pronta para mais um dia de trabalho, mas quando começou a se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu ontem veio a dúvida... será que estaria mesmo disposta a enfrentar o dia, com a nova companhia?... Se levantou rapidamente escovou os dentes, arrumou o cabelo e desceu para ver se o ex-namorado ainda se encontrava na casa. Ao chegar na cozinha, notou que não havia ninguém e isso lhe deu um friozinho na barriga. Preparou e tomou seu café da manhã silenciosamente e quando olhou para o relógio, percebeu que este já marcava a hora de sair e então, rumou para o hospital, via-flú.

Ao chegar no "trabalho" encontrou sua amiga Luna, mas logo se separaram, pois estavam ajudando medi-bruxos que se encontravam distantes entre si. Gina estava pensando em tudo que ocorrera ontem. Havia muitas coisas novas, e ela já estava acostumada ao marasmo do local no qual estava vivendo, e foi pega de surpresa por todos os acontecimentos. Ela estava intrigada, pois no momento em que foi dormir, estava completamente feliz e apaixonada pelo harry... Mas será que isso iria lhe fazer bem? Afinal, era o "trato" deles não namorarem. A ruiva já não sabia mais se realmente foi um gesto legal da parte de harry, afinal, já era difícil tentar esquecê-lo depois de um namoro maravilhoso, então, se todas as vezes que se vissem ele fizesse isso... impossível! E harry nem levava em consideração que enquanto ele estaria com a cabeça cheia de preocupações com as tarefas da guerra, gina, estaria sem fazer nada, em casa, algumas horas no hospital... pensando nele, se torturando... Isso teria que acabar! Se harry a quisesse iria namorá-la, se não, que a deixasse em paz. E pensando nisso, voltou a trabalhar, quase que mecanicamente, pois, apesar de ser seu segundo dia, as tarefas eram bem simples, bastante burocráticas.

Gina trabalhou até as seis da tarde e ao chegar na sala onde haviam as lareiras, encontrou o novo trio de amigo, Luna, Neville e Colin, conversando. Chegou e foi logo recebida com um abraço de Luna, que já estava de saída, junto com Colin, que estranhamente, tinha perdido todo o charme do dia anterior -_Era a falta de uma figura masculina que fazia falta que o fizera bonito -_pensou Gina, e resolveu partir também.

Ao chegar em casa, Draco estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro e deu uma contida espiada para ver quem chegara:Uma gina toda empoeirada. A ruiva, por sua vez deu um aceno de boa noite completamente irônico (num tom de fingida euforia, como se draco fosse notar a diferença entre gina e um elefante rosa). Draco levantou levemente a sobrancelha como se gina fosse na verdade o próprio elefante rosa e voltou às páginas de seu livro. Gina, rindo se dirigiu à escada com o intuito de ir diretamente para o banho. Depois do término do banho, gina colocou uma calça jeans, uma camiseta, jogou o pó para o cabelo secar e o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo. Sentou-se na cama e percebeu que não passava muito das sete e não tinha nada para fazer. Ao se lembrar que agora havia draco perambulando pela casa, ficou realmente tentada a andar também pela casa para ocasionalmente ter alguém para conversar. Afinal, apesar de draco ser... um Malfoy... ainda era uma pessoa, e Gina, apesar de passar algum tempinho no hospital, onde ocasionalmente encontrava um de seus amigos, gostaria de falar com mais alguém, afinal, gina não era uma pessoa... quietinha.

A ruiva, então desceu para a sala(resolveu levar seu diário para alguma emergência), onde mais cedo draco estava lendo e, para sua surpresa, o loiro ainda estava na mesma posição, atento ao livro. Gina resolveu ir se sentar no sofá em frente ao loiro e fingiu estar escrevendo no diário. Enquanto estava de olhos abaixado para o seu diário, olhava furtivamente o loiro que estava em sua frente, pensando que ele não era de todo... feio. Em uma dessas escapadas de foco, seus olhares se encontraram, mas Gina rapidamente voltou para o diário levemente corada. Não agüentando a tensão olhou de novo, mas se surpreendeu, pois Draco havia fechado o livro e estava encarando-a. Seus olhos faiscavam ódio e subitamente se levantou partindo para as escadas. Gina ficou perplexa, não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas ficou extremamente acanhada o perceber o quão tola ela devia ter parecido, encarando Malfoy do jeito que estava, então resolveu voltar a escrever, realmente, mas foi interrompida por uma onda de vozes.

Gina fechou instantaneamente o diário e olhou para o grupo que se amontoava e sentava pelos sofás e mesas, ocasionalmente acenando com a cabeça, sem mesmo parar de falar com o companheiro. Gina não se importava, pois ultimamente, com a guerra declarada, cada vez mais aumentava o número de integrantes da Ordem, a qual ela havia desistido de tentar saber quem eram todos. Gina reconheceu logo Tonks, que estava acompanhada de mãos dadas a Lupin que por sua vez, estavam conversando com sua mãe, e assim Gina se dirigiu ao grupo.

-Filhinha, desculpe-me por não ter encontrado com você o dia inteiro, mas é que nesses tempo tem ocorrido muitas mortes ao redor do mundo e, por conseqüência, reuniões consecutivas...

-Não precisa se desculpa, mamãe. Olá Tonks, Lupin.-acenou Gina levemente a cabeça, sendo retribuída com um largo sorriso de Tonks.

-Conheceu o mais novo morador da Ordem?-perguntou Tonks com um sorriso maroto, que foi olhado com desaprovação pela mãe de Gina.

-Ah, Malfoy... sim. Aquele arrogante...

-Não fale assim, filha, o menino passou por muitas coisas, tente ao menos ser educada.-disse a mãe, com um sorriso incerto.

-Claro, aí, quem sabe, depois dele xingar a nossa décima geração, ele não saia sem um dois dentes "estragando" aquele sorriso "superior" da cara.

-Lupin deu um riso contido...

-Bem, mãe, farei o que eu posso...-disse gina, vencida.

-Bem, então comece, chamando-o para jantar, e aliás, você quer ajudar a ordem?

-Sim!-disse Gina com um brilho no olhar.

-Então, é melhor você se esforçar ao máximo para conversar com Draco, se aproximar dele, pois de acordo com nossos planos, isso vai ser realmente necessário -disse Molly com um tom um tanto quanto preocupado.

-Quais são os planos?!

-Por enquanto, você só precisa saber que ter um relacionamento amigável com Draco é a sua tarefa, já que Harry, Rony e hermione não ficam muito por aqui...

-Gina, tente fingir que você acabou de conhecê-lo...-disse tonks, com um sorriso amarelo.

-Tentarei, mas... seria mais fácil se vocês dissessem isso a ele. Enfim, vou chamá-lo para a janta.-disse Gina virando para subir as escadas.

Chegando na frente da porta do quarto de Draco, bateu três vezes e... nada. Bateu mais umas cinco vezes, e então resolveu entrar. Encontrou tudo escuro, exceto por um filete de luz que escapava para a escuridão, através da porta do banheiro, esta, que se encontrava semi-aberta. Gina pensou: ele deve estar no banho. Então bateu na porta, segurando-a para não abrir. Nesse momento, sua mão foi tocada e a porta se abriu, mostrando draco, usando apenas uma calça jeans escura Bastante atraente. Draco estava magro, mas sua barriga estava realmente bonita, convidativa...Nesse momento, Gina viu os dedos de draco na frente da barriga(que ela estava abertamente secando) se estalarem, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo. Draco apontou para os olhos,, como se tivesse mostrando que quando se fala com alguém, deve-se olhar nos olhos, e não para outras partes. Gina corou violentamente e disse:

-Minha-mãe-mandou-você-descer-para-a-janta-até-mais!-disse gina(agora não olhando para a barriga nem rosto, simplesmente para a parede do banheiro) e logo que acabou puxou o ar e se virou. Mas seu braço foi segurado:

-Calma, não precisa ficar toda nervosa porque estava absorta demais no meu corpo para sequer olhar para mim ou falar normalmente. Estou acostumado, sabe, Weasley, depois de um tempo, isso acontecendo várias vezes...-disse ele provocando-a.

Gina não sabia o que falar, abriu a boca duas vezes, mas como não pensou em algo inteligente para falar, simplesmente virou e quando estava de costas respondeu acenando:- Enfim, a janta já está preparada e faça o favor de ir com uma blusa qualquer.

Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e quando olhou Draco estava do seu lado(ainda sem blusa), mas quando passou por uma cadeira pegou uma blusa que estava encima desta e a colocou dizendo: -Pronto.

-Ok, vamos, então.

Chegaram na sala, todos já estavam se servindo e apenas alguns viraram o olhar para os recém-chegados, mas não deram muita importância. Draco foi se sentar ao lado de sua mãe, que estava conversando com Moly,mãe de Gina. E gina, se sentou ao lado da mãe.

-Meninos!- exclamou a Sra. Weasley- vejo que já estão se dando melhor -disse fingindo não perceber a cara de incredulidade por parte dos dois.

-Pois é, eu e a Sra. Weasley... bem, Moly, estávamos falando o quão importante é vocês se relacionarem bem ...

-Como se eu quisesse ser amiguinho da Weasley...-disse Draco num murmúrio.Gina o metralhou com o olhar.

-As escolhas foram tomadas, arque com as conseqüências - disse Narcisa baixinho, sem deixar ninguém ouvi-la. Mas gina escutou, já que estava acostumada a ter que escutar as coisas mesmo que sejam quase impossíveis de serem escutadas, afinal a maioria das coisas que sabia sobre o que acontecia ao redor era graças a essa habilidade.

Depois disso todos se voltaram para a comida e a comeram sem nenhum comentário a mais. Gina, logo após de comer, levou seu prato para a cozinha e foi dormir.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o episódio da janta e quase nada mudara. Draco sempre que passava por ela ou a ignorava ou(quando se encontravam em um corredor vazio), ameaçava levantar a blusa, para gina ficar vermelha até o dia em que Gina parou de se importar. O loiro passava os dias lendo alguns livros, cochilando e algumas vezes ia para reuniões da Ordem, mas ele era chamado às vezes e apenas quando o trio(Rony, Hermione e Harry) aparecia. Para Gina a vida estava menos monótona. Ela acordava, ia para o hospital, onde ficava até as sete da noite e, quando voltava jantava silenciosamente, indo direto para se quarto. Ela aprendera que não ia conseguir uma boa conversa na sede da Ordem, então aprendera a tagarelar enquanto estivesse no trabalho.

Em uma das noites, quando chegou no seu quarto, logo depois de um longo dia, especialmente cansativo no trabalho, encontrou draco sentado em uma poltrona em seu quarto. Cochilando com um livro(dela) no colo. Gina ia acordá-lo, mas ele parecia cansado e pensou que poderia gritar com ela se ficasse irritado. Como não queria brigas, ela simplesmente pegou uma muda de roupas limpas e foi para o banheiro tomar seu banho. Depois de se secar, colocou sua calcinha, calça jeans e quando acabara de colocar seu sutiã ouviu a porta escancarar e ficou petrificada de susto. Ali estava draco, olhando para a região dos seios da ruiva com um sorriso no rosto(este que o deixava realmente atraente)-Estamos quites e olha!-disse ainda rindo- É assim que se deve agir... falando nor-mal-men-te.

Gina estava cheia de ódio e pegou sua blusa, tentando esconder o sutiã, gritando com ele para sair de lá. Fechou a porta e colocou rapidamente sua blusa, saindo do banheiro e encontrando Draco, ainda sentando em sua poltrona.

-Mas que cara de pau você tem!- disse gina, ainda se recompondo.-Por que você entrou no MEU banheiro?

-Para você não ficar penalizada por ter entrado no MEU sem aviso...

-Mas eu bati antes, você... ARROMBOU O MEU!

-Detalhes...-disse como se de fato, fosse um detalhe insignificante.

-Eu estava no banho você poderia ter me visto...

-Nada que eu já não tivesse visto...-disse ele, com ar de tédio.

-Mas... mas... SEU PERVERTIDO! VOU DAR UM GRITO SE VOCÊ NÃO SAIR DAQUI!

-Pode gritar... coloquei um pequeno feitiço na porta para ninguém ouvir.- Draco já estava entediado e percebeu que irritar Gina era um ótimo passatempo.

-Bem, se você não sai, saio eu!-disse gina se virando para a porta, quando de repente ela se abriu e apareceu o rosto de um belo rapaz, da altura de Draco, mas, com um belo para de olhos verdes...

* * *

N/A.: Oi genteee!!!! Esse capítulo foi muito agradável de escrever, porque eu prefiro escrever o Draco sendo engraçadinho a escrever um Draco escroto, pq eu o adoro! Mas enfim, eu acho que devo colocar aqui que o Draco só fica engraçadinho porque está extremamente entediado... quando eu o escrevo eu penso em como Sirius ficou depois de ficar trancafiado. É claro que é bastante diferente, mas dá uma base. Draco não será engraçadinho, pois, a J.K. descreve-o sendo bastante desagradável, mas, como "Gina" falou, ele no momento, não está numa posição onde ser babaca o dê alguma vantagem... 

Respostas aos reviews:

**igorfalcao: **Ieiii, eu sei que você gosta de H/H, e por isso gosto ainda mais do fato de você estar gostando e me pedindo atualização. Bjok!

**Juliana ML: **pode deixar que ele vai voltar ao corpo bonito de sempre, mas enfim, ele estava como um fugitivo devia estar... magro e acabado.P E enfim, acho que as coisas com o harry vão pegar fogo agora que ele viu o Draco no quarto de Gina...hihi... Bjos! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Miaka-ELA: **Pois é, o Harry, coitado, gosta da gina, mas não sei se isso será o suficiente. Bjos, obrigada pelo comentário!

**EuDy:** Tudo bem! Pois é, espero que continue interessante... pois estou adorando escrever esta fic! Bjos!

**Marcy Black:** Espero que continue gostando e pode deixar que eu não vou demorar muito...

Bem, é isso, eu demorei para postar o capítulo por causa de um erro no mas parece que o problema já foi sanado. Bem, como estou recebendo minhas notas péssimas da facul, quando as minhas segundas provas chegarem vou demorar mais para postar... É isso, Beijinhos para todos os que lêem minha fic! E mais um para os que colocam comentários(hihi)! Até mais!


	4. Fim do namoro

Gina não sabia o que fazer, na pressa havia deixado seus cabelos molhados, draco estava segurando seu braço atrás da ruiva e Harry estava na sua frente com cara de dúvida. Ela corou furiosamente, ficando da cor dos seus cabelos.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui com você?

-Ele veio... entregar um livro que eu tinha emprestado para ele, não é, Malfoy?

-Ahm... sim –disse Draco, anormalmente calmo.(ele já havia desfeito o feitiço da porta sem nem pronunciá-lo) -Obrigado, Weasley. Até mais tarde. Olá e tchau, Potter.

Quando Draco se foi, Harry se voltou para gina:-Virou amiguinha do Malfoy?-disse harry demonstrando abertamente o ciúme que estava sentindo.

-Bem...-disse gina, não sabendo o que falar- O que eu posso fazer se ele é a única pessoa que está aqui todos os dias?-disse gina olhando-o nos olhos com um ar de fúria.

-Você sabe que é meu desejo ficar com você. Que se eu pudesse eu não iria querer mais nada além disso- disse harry chegando mais perto.-Que eu realmente te a...-foi se chegando mais perto e quando estava perto de beijá-la, já a enlaçando... Chega draco, abrindo a porta espalhafatosamente, dizendo:- Por Merlin, quase me esqueci do livro- com um tom levemente sarcástico, como se soubesse exatamente o que havia interrompido. E sem mais uma palavra se foi.

Gina estava vermelha e quando harry se aproximou dela de novo para continuar de onde haviam parado, Gina o parou falando: -Pare, quero conversar com você.

- Diga...-disse harry, se afastando, levemente corado.

-É que eu não consigo!

-Não consegue o que, Gina?

-Ficar fazendo isso... você, quando dá na telha e se lembra da minha existência, vem todo galanteador, me beija e depois fica dizendo que não dá para ficarmos juntos. Eu até entendo que você não possa me namorar, mas então seja _somente_ meu amigo. Não quero que você me dê esperança e depois arranque-a de mim.-Disse gina, se sentando na cama, convidando harry a se sentar ao seu lado.- Gosto de você, harry, principalmente depois do que passamos juntos ano passado. Mas é que eu gostaria, como não é possível namoramos, de te ver como amigo, sabe, é torturante para mim ter você do meu lado e não poder te abraçar, beijar, enfim. Se é para sermos amigos, tudo bem, mas não vamos misturar.

-Tudo bem gina... eu sei como é... também me sinto assim. E eu te beijo, não é quando eu "percebo sua existência", mas quando eu não consigo me segurar... mas juro tentar me segurar.

-Bem, estamos combinados, neh?

-Sim, disse ele, em um tom triste.

-Já que é assim, podemos adiar o começo desse trato para amanhã?-disse ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Hum... não sei... peraí -disse ele coçando o queixo com um ar brincalhão de dúvida- Acho que aceito. Logo depois de ter falado isso, se jogou em cima da ruiva e começaram a se beijar.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Gina e harry ficaram se aproveitando durante uma hora, quando resolveram descer para jantar. No momento em que colocaram os pés para for do quarto, Draco passava, com o livro de Gina nos braços. Ele olhou para a cor rosada do corpo de Gina e, instantaneamente deu uma olhada no harry suficiente para perceber que eles não estavam apenas conversando e disse, virando as costas pro casal: - Sua blusa está ao avesso, Weasley.

Gina ficou com o rosto da cor de seu cabelo(novamente) e disse para harry ir descendo porque ela iria entrar novamente para ajeitar a blusa. Harry a pegou e deu um beijo demorado:

-Quando essa guerra acabar...

Gina deu um sorriso e entrou no quarto e, com isso harry se virou rumando para a sala de jantar.

Quando Gina apareceu, não estava mais corada e percebeu seu olhar indo em direção a um Malfoy, que estava sentado em uma cadeira comendo silenciosamente, contrastando com o resto da Ordem que estavam conversando uns com os outros. Gina se sentou ao lado de harry, o qual deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo voltou sua atenção a hermione e rony. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu hermione lhe chamar e mandar um beijo, seguido de um "olá" animado do irmão. O jantar foi silencioso para Gina, já que não estava a fim de conversa com ninguém. De vez em quando dava umas olhadas para draco, mas esse, simplesmente olhava para sua comida. Depois de todos comerem, a mãe de Gina foi para a cozinha e os pratos de todos desapareceram instantaneamente. Com isso, Lupin, se virou para o grande grupo e falou: Membros da ordem, devo avisar que dentro de quinze minutos quero que todos estejam na sala de reuniões, por favor. Gina murmurou um "_ótimo"_ e andou em direção à parte da sala, onde ficavam os sofás e as lareiras e se jogou no sofá mais próximo. Cochilou quase que instantaneamente. Quando acordou, olhou assustada para os lados e encontrou Draco, lendo o livro que pegara de Gina.

-Malfoy, que horas são?- disse gina com a cara amassada.

-São onze da noite.-disse sem olhar para gina.- Parece que aqueles momentos com o Potter a fizeram ficar realmente cansada.-disse, agora olhando-a com um ar de deboche.

-Não enche... –disse gina virando os olhos, enquanto sentava no sofá.

-Agora, não entendo o porquê – enquanto falava, fechava o livro- de vocês estarem tão... **bem **sozinhos, e mesmo assim, na frente dos outros não se tocarem... você eram tão grudados em hogwarts...- Draco, apesar de desprezar Gina, estava realmente entediado...

-Eu não** entendo –** disse enfatizando essa palavra- como você pode achar que isso é da sua conta.-disse gina irritada.

-Calma... nossa, nunca vi alguém depois de transar ficar tão irritada... que foi, ele não faz bem?- disse com um sorriso de deboche.

-Eu não fiz nada com o Harry, por Merlin! Cala a boca, Malf...-mas foi interronpida:

-Uma hora e nada? Que namoro sem graça...

-Primeiro: eu não fiz nada, segundo:eu não namoro mais o harry, e terceiro: não se precisa de sexo para tornar o namoro interessante...

-Mas com toda a certeza que torna o namoro, ao menos _mais_ interessante.

-Não impor... ahh... quer saber, boa noite, Malfoy e -puxou o livro da mão de draco- devolva o meu livro!

Gina subiu para seu quarto segurando o livro com muita raiva! Mas pensando bem, por que estava realmente irritada? Havia ficado com vergonha, mas isso não devia ter lhe afetado tanto, afinal... meninos só pensam nisso e enfim, ela não era assim tão puritana. Virou e voltou para onde Draco estava. Quando o avistou ela teve que parar para observar, afinal, ele estava de fato muito bonito. Draco se encontrava sentado, apoiando os cotovelos no perna e com as mão juntas apoiando o queixo. Estava compenetrado, como se tivesse pensando sobre algo de extrema importância... Gina ficou paralisada olhando-o, mas com o tempo foi percebendo que não iria querer que ele a visse daquela maneira, afinal, não seria a primeira e ela não queria fazer papel de boba. Ela saiu em direção ao Draco que ao perceber a presença de Gina se endireitou e a olhou fundo.Gina parou, respirou fundo, afinal aqueles olhos cinzas estavam a fazendo gelar da cabeça aos pés:

-Toma o livro, foi criancice minha pegar de volta.-disse gina, não desviando o olhar.-Afinal, não poderia esperar nada de diferente, vindo de você, e aliás, de qualquer garoto dessa idade. Enfim, pense o que quiser de mim, você nada tem a ver com a minha vida.-disse gina, já se virando- ah sim,-virou-se novamente para Draco- mais uma coisa: não volte a falar comigo, entrar no meu quarto e, se possível, não olhe mais para mim. Apesar de às vezes eu me sentir sozinha, conversar com você é simplesmente patético.- Gina mais uma vez se virou, mas foi pega por um Draco já de pé, que lhe disse no pé do ouvido:

- Então fique com o livro, senão vou ter que burlar alguma dessas regras.-E assim, ele empurrou o livro na barriga de Gina, olhou-a e ela percebeu ódio no olhar do loiro, e, enquanto o via se distanciando sentiu algo no peito...

_Pelo fato de que com isso não iria poder ajudar a ordem -é lógico- ,_pensou Gina, mas...será que ela deveria ter sido tão fria? Apesar de ser o Malfoy, ele havia ido contra todas as expectativas(menos a de Dumbledore, talvez) e se voltou a favor da Ordem. Gina estava subindo as escadas, pensando que deveria estar sendo muito ruim para ele nesse momento estar na presença de todos que no ano passado ele jurara lutar contra. Gina, após colocar seu pijama, deitou-se pensando em uma maneira de se redimir. Dormiu um sono leve, e logo acordou com um barulho. Olhou assustada para a escuridão e encontrou malfoy em uma posição cômica, na ponta dos pés. Gina começou a rir, afinal, aquele seria uma ótima oportunidade para se redimir.

-O que está fazendo malfoy?-perguntou gina, após as gargalhadas.

-Ahm... sabe, eu realmente queria ler o livro...estou muito entediado...

Gina se levantou, andando em direção à sua mesa e, abrindo a gaveta, tirou o livro... estendeu-o a draco, mas antes de lhe dar, falou:

-Com uma condição...

-Manda, weasley- disse draco com um sorriso meia boca

-Da próxima vez que falar comigo, seja menos desagradável, sim?

-Pensarei no caso...-disse draco pegando o livro- Boa noite, Ruiva. Ah, não posso deixar de falar- disse o loiro se virando- Belas Pernas!!!!

-Obrigada...-disse gina, para provocar...

Draco abriu a boca para falar, ainda com um sorriso, mas fechou-a e olhou com uma cara de dúvida pra a ruiva... Sem ter o que falar, virou e foi para seu quarto.

Gina se deitou, sorrindo, afinal, tinha conseguido deixar draco sem palavras..."Um a Zero para gina"- pensou. E com isso, dormiu.

* * *

N/A: Oieeee!!!Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo... Agora estou bem menos atarefada(féria na facul!) e poderei postar melhor... Comentem, mara eu saber que não estou abandonada!!! . Bjoks para todos! 


End file.
